Masked Bitch
by elizha
Summary: Dunia penuh kebohongan. SasuNaru fanfiction. Rated disesuaikan. Adventure dan Romance. Review?


Aku, _seharusnya_ , kami merupakan dua orang dalam satu tubuh. Dia kembaranku, salah seorang dengan pemikiran yang justru sangat berbanding terbalik. Sebuah pantulan rupa dengan wujud begitu mirip namun hanya terlihat pada kaca hitam yang menampilkan warna lain dariku. Ia seperti sebuah obsesi terbesar yang sejak dulu kupendam. Menyelam sampai dasar hingga akhirnya aku berpikir, _'Mungkin ia 'lah orang yang akan membantuku mencapai singgasana kengerian_ _dan mengalahkan pria tua bangka yang mulai tidak lagi dapat berpikir dengan jernih.'_

Dia, kembaranku, seseorang yang memiliki rasa idealis tinggi. Perfectionis. Mengerikan saat mulai merangkai sebuah rencana dalam otak kami.

Satu tahun saat aku hampir saja mati. Dia membantuku membawa nama yang harum meski juga membawa sesuatu—apa itu yang bernama kemenangan tertunda. Aku tidak pernah kalah. Kata terakhir dalam kalimat itu tak akan pernah ada dalam kamus kerajaanku. Semuanya tunduk, menyembah pada kakiku meski berlumuran darah dari para sanak saudaranya yang telah mati karena menentangku.

Bengis. Manusia dengan kepala hitam itu bicara jika aku adalah orang yang jahat. _**Seharusnya kalimat itu ia lontarkan pada aku yang lain.**_ Membantai manusia lain hanya demi sebuah kemenangan serta gelar tak terkalahkan. Wilayah serta kekuasaan yang bahkan saat mati pun tidak akan pernah lagi kupertahankan.

Uchiha Sasuke, manusia kelam dengan kekuatan aneh di tangannya yang seputih salju juga selembut kapas rapuh tertutup hitam pakaiannya. Permata jahanam dari dasar neraka, ditempa kaki para iblis membuatnya mirip selayaknya mereka—menghanyutkan, menggoda, serta indah seperti perhiasan para dewa tapi mematikan. Dia satu-satunya pengalih, pembakar gairah tak tertahankan. Tak dapat mengelak, bahkan meski ajal menjemputku saat itu, aku berharap bisa bersama perhiasan sepertinya di dasar neraka nanti.

Aku, Namikaze Naruto, seorang raja bersama **aku lainnya** yang membantu untuk berpikir lebih dari sekarang—menginginkan manusia selayak permata itu. Uchiha Sasuke, kami akan mendapatkannya. Dia, seseorang dalam pikiranku yang menyusun rencana, bertukar tempat saat diperlukan dan harus menjalankan semuanya dengan sempurna.

Tidak peduli pada permaisuri aneh bergelagat gila itu. Aku tidak berpikir dia akan mati karena terus saja mencoba memberiku yang terbaik, dan sebuah tingkah acuh yang ia terima. Jadi, aku akan mencari Sasuke sialan itu, mengangkatnya menjadi salah satu propertiku.

Mau atau tidak, bukan 'lah permasalahan sebenarnya.

Karena aku ingin, dan apa yang kuinginkan, pasti akan kudapatkan.

Perintahku tak terelakkan. Siapa yang menolak, maka salah satu dari anggota tubuhnya akan mengejang di bawah telapak kakiku.

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

MASKED BITCH by EL

 **.**

 **Tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjiplak, republish, atau segala bentuk plagiat lainnya!**

 **Ide, plot, alur serta latar dalam cerita ini murni imajinasi. Jika ada persamaan dalam salah satunya, itu adalah bentuk dari ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Terima kasih.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu banyak pepohonan yang rusak. Mahkluk seperti peri hutan dan _nymph_ air menyanyikan lagu kesedihan. Melayang dan mengeluarkan suara mengerikan, seperti senandung dengan nada penuh luka. Saat banyak dari mereka yang terbunuh tapi menuntut balas pun tidak akan sanggup dilakukan. Kekuatan _mereka_ tidak akan berguna untuk manusia. Suatu perlindungan diberikan khusus untuk mahkluk dengan kekuatan tersembunyi itu—manusia—oleh seseorang. Semua mahkluk menyebutnya penyihir terkuat, dengan keberadaan yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Cerita bertebaran.

Ada yang menyebutkan jika penyihir itu dari garis keturunan terkutuk, hasil perjinahan antara peri dan monster terjahat, hingga ia mengutuk para leluhurnya untuk tunduk pada manusia. Tapi ada juga yang mengatakan jika sang penyihir adalah seorang anak manusia dengan tujuan yang mulia, menyelamatkan mereka yang tak sepatutnya terbunuh karena ulah para monster dan peri jahat. Meski kenyataannya kekuatan hitam tetaplah meraja lela. Saat para mahkluk akhirnya mendapatkan kelemahan terbesar, mereka yang hasrat egois terpendam berlomba untuk mengancurkan. Membunuh apa saja yang dianggap harus tumbang dan dilenyapkan. Berlomba untuk mendapatkan julukan setara dengan dewa kematian.

Berbicara tentang seseorang yang setara dengan dewa kematian. Ada satu orang yang disebut sebagai jelmaan, juga memanggilnya sebagai titisan. Dia sedang menunggang kuda hitam gagah terlindung baja pilihan terkuat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rambut bagai matahari menyala saat cahaya menyiram dari sela-sela daun pohon yang jarang. Ketampanan tersembunyi dalam perisai. Salah satu tangan kokoh berpegang pada tali penganggan, dan yang lainnya memegang pedang kuat.

Namikaze Naruto bukan dewa kematian, bukan juga titisannya.

Ia hanya salah satu manusia yang penuh dengan rasa egois dalam hati. Berpikir dapat menaklukan apapun yang tengah ia lihat. Menyerang, mengancurkan, dan menyengsarakan semua yang tidak ia sukai, kemudian membuat semuanya berada di bawah telapak kaki. Perintahnya adalah hal tak terbantahkan. Dia lahir untuk dipatuhi. Siapapun harus jatuh dengan hanya lirikan matanya yang setajam pedang asahan baru.

Ringkikan terdengar, sekarang ia duduk di atas kuda hitam gagah, memakai baja indah dengan corengan pedang musuh yang ingin menyicipi betapa tangguh baju perangnya. Namikaze Naruto mengenakan lapisan sutra berwarna merah di balik jirahnya, beberapa keluar, mengintip hebatnya kuasa sang pemakai. Dengan dagu mendongak angkuh, mata menyorot ke depan—penuh kiat penuh tantangan dan rasa meremehkan yang besar. Sebelah tangannya memegang leher pedang yang terdapat pada sebelah kiri pinggangnya.

Namikaze Naruto, raja dengan daerah tundukan terbanyak. Kejam, bengis, juga tidak dapat ditantangan. Namun dari semua sifat buruk itu, Naruto memang seorang raja yang hebat dalam segala hal. Strategi yang cemerlang dari otak briliantnya. Ketangguhan dan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi membuat para prajurit tunduk dengan hanya satu perintah. Pengaruhnya menghipnotis siapa pun hingga membuat mereka rela mengorbankan nyawa.

Naruto yang agung, bersiap dengan para prajuritnya. Kuda-kuda para petinggi perang menginjak rumput hijau, bunga atau tumbuhan kecil lainnya. Sisa dari mereka, para pemegang pedang membabat habis semak hijau yang tengah menjerit bersama para peri hutan. Memotong semuanya untuk laju alat perang mereka. Naruto yang hebat menuju tempat yang tak akan pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

 _"Know your place!"_

Pancaran mengerikan, membunuh nyali mereka dalam sekejap. Indah dengan kedua bola mata berbeda warna, tapi begitu haram untuk ditatap intens sedemikian rupa. Di dalamnya nampak penuh api neraka yang siap melahap. Menanti dalam ketakutan paling dalam dari mereka yang belum siap untuk menemui ajal.

Ia yang begitu mulia, meski telah banyak memakan jiwa sesamanya.

Namikaze Naruto menggeram. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa lebih terhina dari sekarang. Dibohongi adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan dikhinati merupakan kebodohan. Tak pernah terbanyak sebelumnya dalam hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto bahwa sebuah kebodohan mampir begitu saja.

Sepertinya membelah kepala salah satu pengawanya saja tidak akan membuatnya senang untuk sekarang. Naruto lebih dari murka. Pedang ditarik, mereka siap membunuh satu sama lain. Ia, dan para prajurit, serta jendralnya.

.

.

.

.

Datangnya dari arah barat.

Kuda-kuda berlarian cepat. Mengejar objek yang sejak tadi melayang, berusaha menjauh. Warnanya putih bersinar, sedikit tersamar, nampak seperti biru yang begitu muda. Menyilaukan, beberapa yang melihat akan menutup mata—takut buta—tapi disisi lain juga begitu menarik untuk diketahui.

Indah, nampak lembut seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga yang sekarang sedang berjatuhan. Seperti melindungi dengan kerapuhan mereka. Tak dapat berbuat banyak, tapi tetap mencoba. Meski akhirnya terjatuh pada tanah, dan terinjak dengan ganas. Berakhir mengenaskan. Mereka sedikit berjasa karena telah memberikan sedikitnya pengalih perhatian.

"PEMANAH!"

Barisan gaduh. Dalam sekejap, tanah seakan berhenti. Anak-anak panah mematikan diarahkan pada objek itu. Melesat cepat saat teriakan kedua terdengar. Beberapa memberikan lubang pada kelopak dauh yang berusaha membantu untuk melindungi si cahaya.

Cepat, dan tegas. Seseorang mungkin akan terbunuh jika berhasil tertikam para panah tersebut.

Namun, tak ada yang dapat mengenai objek itu dengan persis.

Peneriak mengambil nafas. Sorot matanya berkilat aneh. Tangan kanannya naik, teriakan ketiga berdengung. Anak panah kembali melesat.

.

.

.

.

Rasa terkhianati seharusnya sudah sering Naruto rasakan. Bukan hanya satu kali ini ia mendapati orang yang telah ia beri tanggung jawab dan hak, malah hampir menikamnya dari belakang.

Oh, atau—Naruto sebenarnya tidak tahu?

Sebuah fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya tak pernah mempercayai satu pun orang-orangnya sudah menjadi suatu rahasia umum. Para jenderal perang, menteri kerajaan dan permaisuri pun, tidak tahu pasti apa yang sebenarnya telah ia rencanakan.

Namun, kali ini berbeda.

Inuzuka Kiba. Satu-satunya orang yang memang mungkin memberikan efek paling kuat dalam perebutan tahta kerajaan akhirnya bertindak. Selama ini Naruto menunggu. Diam, melihat pergerakan Kiba yang nampak selalu biasa. Tidak mencurigakan, namun tetap harus diwaspadai.

Orang itu hebat. Dalam beberapa latihan, Naruto mengaku hampir kalah meski tetap ialah pemenangnya. Dan sekarang, karena Kiba tau tidak dapat mengalahkannya seorang diri, maka pria dengan badan besar itu akhirnya melakukan pemberontakan? Membuat lebih dari setengah pengawal yang dibawanya saat ini ternyata adalah pengikuti Kiba?

Oh jangan bercanda. Nauto bukannya tidak tau. Dia hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kibaa. Ternyata—rencana murahan seperti saat ini. Kiba memang lebih menggunakan otot bukan otaknya. Mungkin otak di kepalanya sudah berpindah tempat pada kepala penisnya. Naruto mendengus jijik dengan semua rencana Kiba. Tidak bangga sama sekali, sebagai raja, Naruto merasa tidak berguna karena telah memilih Kiba sebagai jenderalnya.

Naruto tidak sedang terdesak saat ini. Dilihat dari jumlah prajurit yang setia padanya, mungkin itu lebih dari cukup untuk membalikkan keadaan. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Sebelum, entah dari mana datangnya, seberkas cahaya datang dan menghantam telak tubuh Naruto. Terjatuh dari kudanya, Naruto berguling cepat sebelum terinjak.

.

.

.

.

Kebohongan, topeng terkuat manusia. Tidak ada yang tak memilikinya, bahkan orang ternaif sekalipun. Cari lah manusia yang menurutmu tak pernah berbohong, tanyakan satu hal, dan dengarkan kemudian ambil kesimpulan. Untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang tidak dikenal, banyak yang bereaksi dengan senyuman. Bagian terkecil yang tidak diungkapkan dengan kalimat. Belum menjawab, dan kau akan melihat darimana kebohongan yang dimaksud. Senyum yang ditunjukan belum tentu berasal dari dalam, hanya sekedar tarikan bibir bermakna menjaga sopan santun.

Kecil, tidak terucap, dan dapat menambah poin siluet kebohongan.

Hal itu terjadi itu pun tidak aneh terlihat di dalam kerajaan. Tidak terucap. Namikaze Naruto berdiri menjulang. Pakaian kerajaan tersemat apik pada tubuhnya. Berbintang di bagian pundak, leher berbalut lipatan kain emas, sisa diantaranya kain tebal hitam seluruhnya dari mulai dada hingga ujung kaki, dan lencana emas berada di dada—dengan hikmat mendengarkan detakan jantung Naruto. Pedang ada di sebelah kiri pinggangnya.

"Niat busuk dalam dirimu membawanya untukku, Kiba." Naruto berjalan ke belakang tubuh Kiba yang terduduk dengan kain merah marun membalut tubuhnya. "Hukuman mati terlalu membawamu pada kebanggaan. Kita lihat, berapa lama kau akan sanggup hidup di bawahku, Kiba." Pria itu mendongak. Halis bercabang menukik tajam.

"Anda berkata jika saya boleh pergi setelah mengembalikannya."

Naruto menyeringai. "Ya. Uchiha Sasuke, penyihir itu telah kembali padaku. Tapi, dia akan kembali pergi saat aku tidak lagi merasa ingin membantai habis seluruh negeri."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji!" Kiba hampir saja berdiri jika sebuah pedang tidak berenti pada urat nadinya. Darah mengalir, mengotori silau yang muncul dari asahan terbaik baja terkuat. "Ck!" Decaknya. "Jadi kau belum ingin melepaskanku? Merasakan akan kebutuhanmu, mengikatku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Uchiha. Cih, bahkan untuk mengendalikan dirimu saja kau tidak bisa."

Naruto menyeringai. Tidak membalas bukan berarti kalah. Diam itu 'baik', dan meski Naruto tidak cocok dengan kata itu, tapi dia cukup mengerti untuk lebih menjaga mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Selayaknya bintang jatuh. Gelenyar akan pengharapan merayap saat melihatnya.

Lorong-lorong kerajaan manusia begitu panjang dan besar. Namikaze Naruto beserta kemegahan yang dibangun kokoh memang cocok untuk bersanding. Selayaknya raja, Naruto melangkah tegap juga tegas.

.

.

.

.

Keindahan alamian, Naruto baru saja sampai di ruangan pribadinya. Sebuah cahaya yang terhalang dari kursi singgahnya menarik perhatian. Naruto menyeringai, dia mengenal pria berwajah kusam menyenangkan itu. "Jadi ini dirimu yang sesungguhnya, hm-Sasuke?"

Di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan, Sasuke menyeringai. Wajah rupawan, mata merah titisan iblis, kulit pucat dengan luka memanjang dari bawah mata hingga pelipis-tertutup rambut hitam Sasuke yang menjuntai panjang. "Aku menunggumu, rajaku." Suara indah begitu lelaki, berat dan dalam, begitu menghanyutkan. "Selamat datang, di kenyataan."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be continue**_

* * *

.

 _Author note._

Bagian ini adalah prolog. Jadi mohon maaf jika membingungkan. Awal fic ini baru akan di mulai chapter selanjutnya. Ngomong-ngomong perkenalkan saya El, panggil saja seperti itu. Mohon bimbingannya semua.

Terima kasih.

.

Oh ini pairnya SasuNaru ya. Walau pun di atas aku jabarinnya Naruto pertamanya lebih manly. Tapi aslinya Sasuke tetap lebih manly kok. Saya hanya mencoba untuk tidak membuat Naruto terlalu girly. Terima kasih sekali lagi.


End file.
